


The dwarves of Mt. Erebor

by tardissrvhobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardissrvhobbit/pseuds/tardissrvhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem I wrote in Dec. 2012...feedback welcome. All thanks to trista_zevkia who gave me an invite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dwarves of Mt. Erebor

The dwarves of Mt. Erebor

O what a story  
Your faces all gory  
You went into battle   
Not so long ago  
You must have been living  
For vengeance; and not for much giving  
You want your mountain back

You are homeless and poor  
Smaug burned down your door  
Just for the fun of it  
But not all dragons are evil you know  
Your life is not over  
There’s more battles to fight  
Not just during the day  
But also at night  
And you want your mountain back

Elves you don’t like  
They didn’t help you  
Battle old Smaug  
Or kill a warg  
Yet they keep and jail you   
Then you’re out of there in barrels  
Going down the rapids  
All in good time  
You’ll have your mountain back


End file.
